


sleep deprived texting | polytgwdlm

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: polytgwdlm [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack, Lowercase cult, Multi, Polyamory, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, henry loves pants, idk - Freeform, paul is the mother, team starkid, text fic, uppercase cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Relationships: Bill & Charlotte (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Bill/Paul Matthews, Bill/Paul Matthews/Ted, Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Emma Perkins, Charlotte/Henry Hidgins, Charlotte/Paul Matthews, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Emma Perkins/Bill, Emma Perkins/Ted, Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Paul Matthews, Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews & Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: polytgwdlm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	sleep deprived texting | polytgwdlm

3:47 am  
henny: i got new pants!!  
henny sent an image  
teddy: ooh nice. they're... tight ;)  
em: ugh ted-  
em: they look great  
henny: thx! :3  
Bill: What are you all doing up at this time?  
henny: shopping for more pants. online.  
em: studying. stupid ass professors giving me four fucking tests in three days.  
em: i've been awake for  
em: fucking fuck  
em: 27 hours  
teddy: lol  
em: what?!  
teddy: weak. try 35.  
teddy: at least.  
Bill: why have you been awake for 35 hours?!  
henny changed Bill to bill  
bill: you need sleep!  
bill changed bill to Bill  
henny: join the lower-case aesthetic.  
em: join us join us join us...  
teddy: join us JOIN US JOIN US  
em: okay you clearly don't get it. how dare you just waltz on in here like you own the place with those uppity snobbish upper case letters?!?!?!?!  
teddy: sorry.  
teddy: not.  
teddy changed teddy to TEDDY  
TEDDY: JOIN ME JOIN ME JOIN ME  
char changed char to CHAR  
CHAR: DO IT  
Bill: You too?  
CHAR: DO IT  
TEDDY: JOIN US  
em: guysssss i need help  
Bill: What's wrong?  
em: what the fuck is  
em: 'anemoia'?!?!  
TEDDY: SHE CAN'T EVEN SPELL ANENOME  
henny: wait do you not know what an anenome is?  
Bill: I looked it up! Anemoia is nostalgia for something you've never known or experienced.  
TEDDY: A  
henny: n  
TEDDY: E  
henny: n  
TEDDY: O  
henny: m  
TEDDY: E  
em: stfu  
CHAR: GO TO BEDDDDDD  
em: I'M STUDYINGGGGGGG  
TEDDY: UPPERCASE CULT UPPERCASE CULT  
em: screw you  
TEDDY: ;)))))))  
paul: pls go to sleep you idiots. love you all


End file.
